


The First One

by Togetherbreakfast



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I don't care if we aren't geting A's in class, Jam isn't passing but the biscuit is doe...., Second-Hand Embarrassment, cuteness, i love connie's dada, lion, poor steven, we did this in english class, worth it all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherbreakfast/pseuds/Togetherbreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven sighed as he sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling, "We got this Steven, you're right Steven," he said to himself as his sweaty hands punched in the numbers,each punch was another twist in his stomach. Finally, with the number dialed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE!!!! I want to doe. Me and my friend wrote this in english class cuz were two geeks who have nothing (besides class work) better to do. And so, the both of us make Togetherbreakfast !!! hope you enjoy our first fanfic !

Steven sighed as he sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling, "We got this Steven, you're right Steven," he said to himself as his sweaty hands punched in the numbers, each punch was another twist in his stomach. Finally, with the number dialed, the phone began to ring, but before the second ring could be heard, Steven hung up with haste. As Steven was struggling with his... situation, Amethyst was watching him from the bottom of the stairs for some time without Steven noticing, as Steven was engulfed in his phone activity, Pearl walked in unnoticed by Steven. Pearl was about to call for Steven when Amethyst leaped out from where she was hiding to cover Pearls mouth. "SHH!" whispered Amethyst loudly. Before Pearl could tell Amethyst off, Amethyst pointed to Steven on his bed. "What's he doing?" Asked Pearl quietly. "I don't know but he's all sweaty and awkward. It's pretty funny." Laughed Amethyst. Pearl and Amethyst continued to watch Steven to get the full picture of what he was doing, while the two Gems were watching Steven,they heard him groan loudly "UGH IT'S HOPELESS!" "What's hopeless?" Said Garnet out of the blue. "EEGGUAHH!" (that annoying sound Pearl made in the SU/UG crossover when their heads came back from space.) shrieked Pearl as she was surprised by Garnet's sudden appearance. Steven was startled by the noise that came from downstairs and saw the Gems crouched down.... Almost as if trying not to be seen. "W-what are you guys doing down there?" A-and why are you hiding?" Stuttered Steven full of nervousness. "We were eavesdropping" said Garnet bluntly. Amethyst and Pearl looked at Garnet in horror as Steven began to blush a dark crimson. "N-no, no!" Said Pearl trying to explain " we were uhhh. Ch-checking forrrr uhhh... GEM MONSTERS! You know how pesky those things can be!" "Nnno," said Garnet "I'm pretty sure we were eavesdropping." "What are you doing STE-man!?" Asked Amethyst. "I was uhh trying to call Connie... So that we can go on a..." Steven began to blush again as he heard himself talk. "Guys! I don't know what to do! I really like Connie, and when I told my dad that he said I should 'ask her out', but I don't know how!!" As Steven began to over think things, Garnet walked over to him and tried to calm him down. "Steven" began Garnet "Things like this aren't always going to be perfect, but you just have to go for it. I'm sure Connie is going to say yes, I mean it IS pretty obvious you guys like each other." Said Garnet while shooting him a thumbs up. "Thanks Garnet!" Said Steven excitedly and nervously, but just as Steven was going to call Connie, the phone began to ring. Steven looked at the phone to see that Connie was calling him, and on the fourth ring, Steven answered the phone..."H-hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. this is our first fanfic. Hope you liked it !!!  
>  So let me introduce us (Because I do the notes and summaries) you can call me JAM(a girl) , and the other BISCUIT(a guy) .   
>  Both of us love Steven Universe so much that we thought that we should join the fun ! Also 70% of the time were typing this in class . Yup, I'm in class right now in fact. Please comment and tell us about what you think and if biscuit spelled anything wrong .


	2. Connie (POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. The big day that both Connie and Steven have been waiting for. Even if Connie's parents wouldn't pick anyone eles for their daughter. They can't help but feel foreign to the idea of her dating. Mostly her father who isn't ready for his LITTLE GIRL that is "growing up to fast".

            As Connie was returning from her tennis practice she realized that she had left her phone at home. _What if Steven called me? Connie_ thought to herself. _Nah._ _I’m sure he would be able to handle anything._ After she finished putting away her tennis equipment, she went to check out her phone… and found six missed calls from Steven. _Holy Cow! I hope he’s not in trouble!_ As Connie ran to grab the sword Pearl had given her when she was taking sword lessons from her, she picked up her phone and began to call Steven. After the 4th ring Steven answered the phone.

            “H-hello?” said Steven nervously. Connie confusing nervousness with worry began to freak out. “Hello?! Steven! Are you okay?! I got so many missed calls I thought you were in trouble!” “Huh? Oh t-that, heh, that was um something else.” Said Steven nervously. “Well. What did you need to tell me that was so important?” Connie asked with worry.  “Umm” began Steven…

            As Connie got ready that Saturday she was excited and very nervous to see how the day would go. Connie was so happy that Steven had finally asked her on a date, she had liked him since the day they met. “Be sure to act like a lady Connie” warned Dr. Maheswaran “I don’t you getting into trouble on your first…” Dr. Maheswaran looked for the right word to use. _Date sounds way too g_ rown up, she thought to herself. “Umm, Outing.” _Yea that sounds about right_ , she thought proudly to herself. “Okay mom, I’ll be careful. Hey mom? Where’s dad?” Connie asked her mom. “oh, your father is… uhh trying to… cope with this situation.” Replied Dr. Maheswaran. Almost as if on cue Mr. Maheswaran walked in teary eyed, “How’s my **little** girl doing?” said Mr. Maheswaran putting emphasis on the word ‘little’. “I’m doing fine dad” said Connie. “A-are you nervous? Because you don’t have to go if you don’t want to. You can stay home tonight… forever if you like. Y-you don’t have to leave me!” Said Mr. Maheswaran with his voice breaking as he held back tears. “Dad. Are you okay?” asked Connie sheepishly. “Y-yes, I’m fine sweetie... My little girl is growing up.” Said Mr. Maheswaran as he left the room. DING-DONG! The doorbell rang. “Stevens here!” yelled Connie with happiness and nervousness mixed in her voice. The three Maheswarans gathered at the door...

“Hi Steven!” said Connie excitedly. “Hey Connie!” Steven said in his goofy voice. “Hello Dr. and Mr. Maheswaren” Said Steven remembering his manners. “Why hello Steven!” said Dr. Maheswaren, “Very nice to see you again.” My God… he. Is. Perfect. Thought Dr. Maheswaren. “Well Connie make sure to be safe, be good, and be respectful to yourself.” Warned Dr. Maheswaren again. “Ok mom” said Connie “I love guys! BYE! SEE YOU SOON!” yelled Connie as she hopped into Greg’s van. “Well kiddo here is where I leave you” Greg said as he dropped them at the movie theater.  
And so with the stage set…. Let the Story BEGIN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both (mostly biscuit cuz he can't be patient) going to be posting each chapter with in a time of two or(cuz he can't wait) one day "depending" on how he feels....


	3. Chapter 3 (STEVEN POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALL I CAN SAY IS POOR STEVEN

_Aww man, I can’t believe that I’m finally going out with Connie!_ Steven thought to himself. _Ugh! I hope everything goes according to plan! Ahh! What if lion isn’t on time?! What if the movie gets lame?! What if the theater gets shot up like that one time that one guy killed those people in the batman movie?! What if she doesn’t like me?! What if she thinks I’m not cute?! WHAT IF…_ “Steven?” Connie said interrupting his thoughts. “What’s wrong?” “O-oh n-nothing! Nothing is wrong, or could go wrong.” Said Steven nervously “what?” asked Connie confused. “Uhh Hey! look! Dog-Copter 4!” said Steven trying to change the subject. “What? I thought Dog-copter 3 was the last movie?” “No, no this is the prequel of Dog-copter. You know how people like to make the series then answered unanswered questions?” “Oh. Yeah, I hate it when they do that. But hey, it IS a Dog-copter movie so let’s watch it! “Connie said in excitement “O-ok!” said Steven “two for Dog-copter please” said Steven to the ticket lady. _This is going to be sooooo cool! I just hope she likes the movie, I heard it was okay but not really that good. Sort of in the middle, oh the movie is starting! YAY! LET THE DATE BEGIN!_ Thirty minutes into the movie Steven began to remember somethings his dad told him to do, like pretend to stretch and put his arm around Connie and leave it there. And Steven did just that “*YAAWWWN!*” said Steven loudly enough for Connie to hear as he put his arm around Connie’s shoulders. As he relaxed his arm she felt her jump, _Aww jeez I hope I’m not making her uncomfortable, but hey this feels right, man this movie is sooo good._ Steven began to blush really hard and Connie felt the heat off of his arm. “What’s wrong Connie?” asked Steven “Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect” she said as she leaned into a kiss, but just then an exciting part happened that made Steven turn her head towards the screen making Connie miss her mark. _AWWW JEEEZ!!! I blew our first kiss!_ Steven thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jam :hey guy's srry that took so long  
> Busicut: .....LOLZ  
> jam:it's cuz of him ^ that were late . arry . we'll try to post faster.   
> please comment or kudos if u like ~<3

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. this is our first fanfic. Hope you liked it !!!  
> So let me introduce us (Because I do the notes and summaries) you can call me JAM(a girl) , and the other BISCUIT(a guy) .  
> Both of us love Steven Universe so much that we thought that we should join the fun ! Also 70% of the time were typing this in class . Yup, I'm in class right now in fact. Please comment and tell us about what you think and if biscuit spelled anything wrong .


End file.
